writer_whofandomcom-20200213-history
Rassilons Return (DA)
This is the third Writer Who episode, starring Hackman597, followed by Writer Who the movie. The Writer and The Dalek Buster are at TARDIS base to report a problem. all but two TARDISes have shut down, they need to go to the source and shut it down to make all TARDISes work. Synopisis The Writer has invited The Dalek Buster to TARDIS base, where there are TARDISes for sale. But there's a problem, all but 2 TARDISes shut down. The only working TARDISes were the magic box and the fridge. The Dalek Buster went inside the magic box and The Writer went inside the fridge. They both land in co-ordinates 2-4, but The Dalek Buster lands in front of the fridge. The Dalek Buster shows a tracking device, suggesting to use it to track down the source, The Writer also had one. There are 9 options says The Writer to finding the source. There was no smoke, which makes it 6 options. No mould made it 4. No colourisation meant 2 options. the Daleks zentron energy beam or the Time Lord TARDIS malfuction devices. Both can survive Earth temperatures and don't make the TARDISes look any different. The Dalek Buster thinks the Dalek energy beam is the likely choice, but The Writer doesn't agree because they tried last millenia. But they could try again, so they decide to go to Gallifrey. They decide they have to go to the base. The Writer trips into the magic box and is stuck, but they both land together in the same TARDIS. The Dalek Buster opens a coded door and when they enter, the first thing they see are loads of frozen Cybermen and Daleks. The Writer investiagtes the rooms, including a metting room. In the meeting room, ancient Gallifreyen is written which The Writer or The Dalek Buster can't understand. The Writer has an idea to solving the writing, so she asks for a computer. The Dalek Buster says he doesn't have one, but The Writer says he does because he gives him one by travelling in time, all very complex. He manages to get some translation and the writing says something about shutting down every TARDIS to stop The Doctor and get back at him for running off. But The Writer says everyone knows The Doctor is a myth. They both walk to a room full of disguises when a random man appears. The man is The Doctor but of course, The Writer doesn't believe it at first, saying that he's just a myth. they both walk into the room which is then opened afterwards. When The Dalek Buster puts on hs diguise, his eyes go red. They realize something is wrong. Dalek Buster was taken over by none other than Rassilon, but no one can believe him, seeing as he was killed. THE EPISODE NEVER ENDED BECAUSE OF A RASSILONS RETURN PART 2 THAT NEVER HAPPENED, SO WE CAN LEAVE YOU GUESSING WHAT HAPPENS NEXT Extras Locations TARDIS Base Fridge TARDIS Tunnels Magic Box TARDIS Gallifreyan Base Behind the Scenes SERIES: 1 WRITER: 3 FOLLOWED BY: The Writer's Trial PRECEEDED BY: Writer Who The Movie